deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Four Magnificent Magicians
The Four Magnificent Magicians is the British Deadly Alliance, Medieval Deadly Alliance and the team member of the UN-GDI as one of the GDI Special Teams and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. The four famous magicians who are the headmasters of the academy for Magic-User Class and heroes who defeated the evil wizard, Mordavol. Origins Leon Goldenleo, Sylvester Slithertong, Maria Ravenheart, and Nancy Badgerhuff were young students of the academy. They were on separate class, each of their own skill and ability. They've also studied with history including ancients and read with books of knowledge about all of sorts of magic spells and elements, even counter-spells. Before their final day before the exam begins, four students overheard rumors about the evil wizard name Mordavol has returned from exile and no one knows where he is but suggested that he went to the Forbidden Chamber of Mordavol. The four students have decided to investigate the chamber without knowing anyone. The four brave students passed the golem guardian of the chamber, survived the fiery and venomous floor, and won the magic chess. After they've passed through traps and tricks, they've encountered Mordavol in his chamber for the first time and discovered his sinister plan to take over the academy with the help of the Chaos Gods. The four students used their magic skills they've learned to prevent his evil plan but what they did is only to slow him down until their Aura was suddenly unlocked and defeated Mordavol as they banished him into his own mirror and shattered the mirror, sealing him away and ending his evil plan for good. As the academy headmaster and members of the Order of the Heavenly Dragon have arrived at the scene, they were amazed of how did they've defeated the evil wizard and they were brought to their special room where can study their newfound powers and their own Aura as well their exam which they did. After they've passed their final exam and their graduation and many years later, the four students became the headmasters of the academy for Magic-User Class as they called themselves the Four Magnificent Magicians. In the 21st Century, they were recruited by the UN-GDI as one of the Special Teams. Team Members Sir Leon Goldenleo The noble Anthro-Lion who is the leader of the team. He's the headmaster of the class about magical enhancement for their weapons, teaching the students of how to control magical weapons for combat and defense. He wield his magical and legendary sword, the Blade of Fiery Lion, who slew the evil greedy dragon and gave the gold the poorest people. Sylvester Slithertong The cunning Serpentfolk magician who is the master of the dark arts. He teaches students of dark magics and counter-spell as well avoiding corruption which he did. He's very known of his good deed, naturally, when he defeated the utmost venomous giant serpent at the Caverns of Snakehill and retrieved the long lost treasure of Cobra Cobal. Maria Ravenheart The Avian-like Raven who is the master of history books and spell books, teaching the students about history lessons and spells in right proper words. She's very known of her good deed as she resolved the spirits that haunted the library and ending the small curse as she recovered their lost precious book so they can rest in peace and returned from where they came. She likes books of stories and libraries which it's why she carries her spell book for combat and defense. Nancy Badgerhuff The humble Anthro-Badger who is the master of elemental magics, teaching them of how to control the nature and counter spells on opposites spells. She's very known of her good deed when she restored the troubled garden from under the spell of Chaos with just her ordinary but special magical wand. Inspirations * All characters are inspired from Hogwarts' symbol from Harry Potter franchise. Category:Database Category:British Deadly Alliance Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:GDI Special Team Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons